


Physio Therapy

by Dannylinchen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/pseuds/Dannylinchen
Summary: Antti got sick and now Seb is left without physio but Kimi's best friend can help.





	Physio Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Race weekend. One of those where you accompany your best friend Kimi Räikkönen to the track because Minttu was busy with Robin and Rianna. You both arrived on thursday already and you were pretty excited. Not because of the race, no. More like because of Kimi's team mate Sebastian Vettel. You definitley had a soft spot for him. Sometimes, Kimi was annoyed by it because you've never showed Sebastian how you felt. You just always cried your heart out at his place but what else should you do? You were just to shy to ask Seb for a date night even though it seemed you both had a thing for each other.

You were studying Kimi's data sheets as Maurizio entered the garage while cursing some not so nice words. "Bwoah, easy Maurizio, what is it?" the Finn asked carefully "Antti is sick and put on rest, he can't do anything this weekend and Sebastian needs his physio, I don't know what to do!" the old man almost yelled in his italian accent because he was so upset. Your eyes wandered between him and Kimi, listening to the conversation.  
After a short break the blonde had an idea "Why don't you just let Emma give Seb the massage since she's a fully educated physio therapist?" Kimi suggested to Maurizio. Your face frowned. Did he just...? The smirk on your best friends face told you that he really did. "Great idea, Kimi! Can you come with me, Emma?" Maurizio asked and already walked torwards Sebastians motorhome. "I'm gonna rip you into pieces, Räikkönen!" you hissed, as you walked past him, following the Ferrari boss.

As you enterd the motorhome, Seb was already sitting on his lounger looking up at the two of you. "Emma, what are you doing here?" he asked and gave you a little smile that made your heart skip a beat. "She's going to give you your massage, since she is educated on physio, I guess that's the best we can do" Maurizio answered before you could. The german raised his eyebrow "Oh, I didn't know that" he grinned. "Anyways..." Maurizio began to explain what you have to do but you were only on him with one ear. Your thoughts drifted away by the imagine your hands and fingers running over Sebs body, making him feel good. Oh god, you wanted that so hard. Not only in the professional way. You bit your lower lip. "..Are you even listening?" the ferrari boss interrupted your thoughts "Eh, yeah. I know what I have to do, don't worry" you nodded towards him "Alright then I'll give you 20 minutes, after that Sebastian has to be ready for his car" he said and left the room.

So there was just the two of you left alone. "So we should get started before we're running late, huh?" Sebastian grinned at you...or better said he almost smirked. He got out of his clothes just down to his underwear and you were watching closely how he took off every piece of clothing "Alright, lets go then" you suggested and Seb laid down on the lounger. You started your work, sensitivley kneading his muscles. You watched your fingers running over his muscular back enjoying every inch you could touch "Wow, that feels soo good" the blonde sighted "I'm just trying to get you satisfied!" you giggled as you realized how wrong that sounded "Yeah? You do? Just in massage terms or also in other conditions?" he turned his head around and winked at you, making your tummy tumble. "Well...uh.." you couldn't help but blush, making Seb laugh. "I was just asking" you rolled your eyes "You're such a joker, stop doing this to me" you slighly slapped his right shoulders where your hands had worked up to. "Ouch, hey! Don't abuse me! You're the one who is doing something to me!" he answered with a smirk. You shook your head and kept on working, your hands wandering down his back. Now that you had the oppotuniy and he wasn't directly facing you, you decided to be a tease and let your fingers wander down his spine. A shiver ran over his body, making goosebumps appear on his skin. "Woah, you sure that's part of the therapy?" he said in a low voice and you clearly heard he was enjoying this. "Well not in every but in yours" you whispered and continued. Seb let out a little whimper "tease" he whispered "what did you say?" you asked, exactly aware of what escaped his mouth "N-nothing, I just..." you smirked "Alright, I guess I'm done!" you removed your hands from him and he got up, placing himself right infront of you, almost pushing you against the wall. Your heart was racing and you looked up into his orb blue eyes. "We should do this more often" he smirked and a smile built up on your lips. Now or never. "I'm up for some private sessions if you'd like to. Tomorrow after the FP2?" Sebastians face immediatly lighted up "I'd really love to! I'm gonna catch you up at your hotel room for dinner then?" you grinned "sounds good!" the german brushed some hair strand out of your face "and maybe we could get this to a happy ending then?" he looked down, making your eyes follow his. A clearly bulge in his boxers showed you that he definitley enjoyed this massage a bit too well. "Who knows, I'm not that easy to catch, Vettel" you smirked and looked deeply in his eyes. Suddenly a knock on the door made you both pop out of the bubble you were caught in right now "20 Minutes are over, come on Sebastian" you heard Maurizio calling and you both couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave a comment and / or Kudos :)


End file.
